1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to flying discs, and to items with them.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of flying discs, flying objects, and toys, e.g. those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,616; 5,553,570; and 6,073,588; pending application Ser. No. 09/592,976 filed Jun. 12, 2000; pending application entitled “Flying Disc with Compact Disc” filed, May 23, 2001 naming McClung, III and Van Natter III as inventors; and in the prior art cited in these applications and patents—all of which are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.